flyordieiofandomcom-20200222-history
Daily Quests
are quests you can play everyday and earn XP from. They can include task like evolving to a certain animal and playing for a certain time. Quests become harder as you reach higher levels. As quests are completed, the blue bar fills up. Upon completion, click the box with the gift to receive your prize. A new quest will then come in 20 hours. List of Quests Quest: Kill 5 Butterflies * Prize: 2,000 exp * Strategy: Get Dragonfly or Red Bird and kill Butterflies that are on or around flowers. Note: Invisible doesn't mean invincible Quest: Kill 5 Players * Prize: 2,500 exp * Strategy: Adopt an aggressive play style. Go underground and in lakes to make it easier. Animals like Hawk or Mad Bat are recommended. * Quest: Play for 60 minutes * Prize: 114,000 exp * Strategy: Keep playing. Quest: Evolve to a Cosmic Big Eye * Prize: 115,000 exp * Strategy: If you keep getting eaten try to play defensively. Farming is ok too. Quest: Eat 5 starfish. * Prize: 175,000 exp. * Strategy: Get seagull and head straight to the ocean. Go into deep water and eat 5 starfish. You may need to do this twice if you're a high level. Quest: Evolve X times. * Strategy: You can do it in a long run (unless X is bigger than the number of animals you can evolve into), or get a low tier animal, spawn with it until it evolves, then without getting more xp, kill yourself, repeating as many times as necessary until the quest is complete. Quest: Eat 5 Starfruit. * Strategy: This is the best opportunity to do this as a Parrot, Pterodactyl Child or Cosmic Big Eye. Quest: Eat 4 demonic eggs. * Prize: 211750 exp. * Strategy: Get Demonic Egg Eater and go to the hell/volcano biome. Go underground and eat Demonic Eggs. Quest: Eat a Mad Bat. * Prize: 288000 exp. * Strategy: You need at least Pterodactyl, but preferably, get Demonic Imp (burning ability) or Demonic Bat (sees in darkness). This lets you corner a Mad Bat and devour it. Quest (premium only): Eat a Pumpkin Ghost. * Prize: 663000 exp. * Strategy: Get a reaper, preferably Grim Reaper and wait in the Swamp by the Jack-O-Lanterns, then wait for a Pumpkin to come by. Wait for it to evolve and gobble it up. Quest: Eat an owl * Prize: 98000 exp. * Strategy: Enter the tower or pyramid as a mad bat to find one hunting mice. Quest: Kill 30 players * Prize: 262500 exp. * Strategy: Get extremely aggressive and chase down any player you can eat. High tiers animals will make this easier. Quest (premium only): Evolve to a ghost. * Prize: 302500 exp. * Strategy: See strategies for all animals below ghost. (Add more quests as they come in) Quest bar There are three Daily Quests that show on the main menu, with two unlocked if you are using a Normal Account. The third Daily Quest can only be unlocked when you are using a Premium Account. If you complete the third quest with no premium account, the bar will still show up as green, but clicking the shopping cart directs you to the shop. There is no way to collect the prize without a premium account. Category:Quests Category:Game Elements Category:Premium Accounts Only